More than Team Mates
by Inita
Summary: Four Swords Manga. A few drabbles about Link's feelings towards his counterparts. Not yaoi.
1. Link and Red: Firefly

**Rewriting this to split up the parts. Just seemed to be a jumbled mess when I put them all together.**

_**Link and Red: Firefly**_

The four Links had stopped at the Village of the Blue Maiden to take a rest at their inn before starting their next destination. The day had gone by pretty quickly. They had made friends with a girl named Erune who Red seemed to take a liking too.

"Erune is sooo cute!" Red exclaimed as he hugged a nearby pillow.

"Focus on the job, Red." Blue muttered after tugging on Red's left ear.

"Ow! I'm just sayin' is all!"

"I bet Vaati is behind this somehow." Vio said without looking up from his book.

"In the past, Vaati kidnapped maidens!" Blue shouted as he stood up on the bed with his sword withdrawn.

"Then that means Erune is in danger!" Red piped up in a worried tone.

"Both of you calm down. I'm not sensing anything unusual." Vio closed his book with a snap. He then faced them. "We might as well get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow anyway."

"I'm not going to bed until Green gets his lazy ass in here!" Blue said stubbornly as he fell back on the bed. "If he doesn't get in here I'm going to get him myself."

Vio let out an annoyed sigh. "Red, go find Green. Blue, stay here."

"Okay." Red got up and eagerly ran out of the inn, glad to be away from Blue for a while. Instead of calling out Green's name, he started looking around for him.

"See ya then." Green's voice came from Red's left.

"Green!" Red exclaimed as he ran over to his green look-alike.

Green turned towards his energetic friend's voice and waved a hand. "Hey Red. What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Well Vio and Blue wanted me to go and find you. Now we can go back and get to sleep." Red replied. He began looking left and right. "Who were you talking to anyway?"

"Erune. She was here a second ago. She was debating whether to get rid of her doll, Rosie."

"Oh." Red noticed something neon yellow fly by, disappeared, and then reappeared. "Hey a firefly, Green! Let's catch a few before we go back to the inn!" Without waiting for a reply, he started reaching for it. Soon he was running after the disappearing and reappearing light in a circle.

Green smiled and then shrugged. Why not? After all this moving around, he didn't mind having a break. Especially from Blue. He followed Red down the hill until his counterpart stopped in his tracks with his hands cupped in front of him.

Red turned around with a grin on his face. "Hey Green, I caught one!" he exclaimed as he ran over.

"Nice job, Red!" Green congratulated. Red had parted his hands so Green could get a good glimpse at the small bug trying to find a way out from his grasp.

"I can't wait to show Vio and Blue! Maybe I can take it home as well."

"Hm? Hey, uh, Red you can't keep the fireflies. They'll die if they're taking out of their environment. Also, they'll —"

"They'll miss their family?" Red said slowly.

When Red began talking like this, there was no way to start explaining logically.

"Yeah."

"Oh okay." Red released it and it flew off towards the night sky. Soon enough, more fireflies had filled the night sky. "It's so cool!"

Green watched as his friend started chasing after the fireflies once again. For once, he wished that Red was actually his brother instead of a part of him.

**Well there's the first part. Not bad? Didn't seem Yaoish, did it?**


	2. Link and Blue: Heroes Take Breaks

**Chapter 2 of "More than Team Mates" with nothing to say 'till the end.**

_**Link and Blue: Heroes take Breaks**_

"Alright then. So how 'bout it Vio, what's the plan now?" Red asked.

"The plan remains the same. We stay in Kakariko Village for a night, restock on items, then we're going to Death Mountain." Vio replied.

"Why are we staying here when we could be restoring the power of the Four Sword?" Blue demanded. "Vaati could strike any minute!

"Don't be so paranoid, Blue. If the least, we'd get attacked by Shadow Link." Green pointed out.

"Well instead of not doing anything like you three, I'm going to train! I'm sick of just sitting around here when there's something to do!" With that, he picked up his sword and marched out of the room.

"Why is Blue so mad?" Red wondered out loud.

"He's always aggravated. I'm going to see if I can calm him down." Green got up and left the room to take after the pissed off Blue.

/

Blue let out a cry as he swung his sword to the right and then the left at the dead tree he decided to make his target. "Green was saying that each blow gives the sword more energy." He said to himself as he added another slash mark over one of his old ones. He snorted. "Well unlike them, I'll at least be able to get the Four Sword back to full strength. Can never rely on them...especially Red. Pacifist..." In his anger, he gave the trunk a good slash mark across it.

Panting, he let his sword fall and sat down on the dirt floor. He looked over to his left. If Red were here, he'd say Blue picked a good training spot. There was a crystal clear lake surrounded by trees. The setting sun cast diamonds upon it, making the lake more beautiful.

Blue narrowed his eyes, pulled his knees up against his chest, and wrapped his arms around them.

"If we continue at this pace, we won't get anywhere." He grumbled.

"You talking to yourself again, Blue?"

He nearly jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Green standing there. He snorted, like he did a minute or two ago, and shifted his gaze towards his sword. "What do you want?" he demanded.

He heard the sound of Green's footsteps as the real Link made his way over to his blue counterpart. "I want to know what was with the sudden outburst." was his reply. He sat down next to him and got in the same position as well.

Blue turned towards the lake. "I'm sick of sitting around and doing nothing when we could be working to give the Four Sword more strength."

Green sighed. "Look Blue, heroes sometimes need breaks."

The blue Link mumbled something under his breath and faced him. "Why's that?"

Link, who was once looking at him, shifted his gaze over to the lake. "Because if a hero goes into battle without building up on stamina, the hero might as well give up. He doesn't stand a chance if he just traveled for three or four days straight. Why do you think we stayed at the Village of the Blue Maiden for a night?"

Blue, knowing Green was "quizzing" him, answered, "To build up on stamina."

"Right."

"You know, I'm not a kid."

"I know that. Anyway, sometimes you have to take breaks. There are some heroes, like you, that would prefer to travel for as long as they can. And Blue, no offense and all, but that is a stupid idea."

Blue, surprisingly, bit back his protest, but turned towards the lake again.

"Of course taking breaks all the time isn't a good idea either, but breaks do have their positive and negative side like all things. Name a few negative things about taking breaks and not taking them."

He sighed, loudly. "If we take too many breaks, the princess is as good as dead, we might forget about the mission. As for not taking breaks, I think you already named the ones I can think of."

Green shook his head. "You won't be able to make new friends or —"

"You know, that's something Red would say. But shouldn't we practice during breaks?"

"Well yeah. It's good and all, but you could forget your battle skills if you stay in one place too long."

"Hmm..."

"Instead of talking about breaks, let's get to work now." Green stood up, sword and shield in hand.

Blue looked at Green, surprised. "What?"

"You heard me. You wanted to practice, so let's go already." To show his was joking, Green winked at him.

Closing his mouth, Blue grinned and stepped up with sword in hand. He went over to the tree he was practicing on and picked up his shield. "Alright then, but you're going to lose, Green." Blue declared before grinning.

"Check your notes again Blue. Because this is the day where you'll taste defeat!"

'_Thanks Green._'

**Well that turned out better than I thought. The beginning of this fanfic was sort of similar to a Blue Dragon episode (*cough* episode 31 *cough*) so now that some of you know, don't flame it for being copied.**


	3. Link and Vio: Feeling Discouraged

**Finally we've come down to Link and Vio. By the way, how do you guys think "Vio" is pronounced? I'll add a poll up on my profile so stop by and vote whenever.**

_**Link and Vio: Feeling Discouraged**_

The four Links stood on a hill and examined the scenery before them.

Link averted his attention to the ground and sighed. What did Shadow Link mean? Was his father really dead? What about Zelda? What if he couldn't save Zelda at all this time...

Vio noticed the look on his face and walked over. "Losing confidence?" he asked.

Link looked up. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I am you."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. It feels a bit weird and all to see three different people with the same face. The eyes and outfit are different, but..."

"Not much of a difference?"

"Yeah."

The two looked over at Red who was enjoying the sight, and Blue who was rolling his eyes every now and then at the red Link.

"Hey Vio?"

"Hm?" He looked over at the real Link.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat Shadow Link and Vaati? And do you think Zelda is alright?" he asked, now looking at Vio.

"I don't know. But I do know that we can't lose confidence. There has to be a way to save her. You've done it loads of times, right?"

"Yeah, but not with three counterparts." He sighed. "Vio, you mind helping me when those two start acting up?"

He nodded. "Sure. Though I doubt they'll listen."

"Now you're feeling discouraged." He grinned.

So did Vio. He then turned to face the other two. "Come on you guys, we're heading to the Village of the Blue Maiden."

"We taking a break there, Vio?" Red asked.

"That's up to Green."

All three looked at the real Link.

"Uh...we'll take a break during the trip to the village. When we reach the village, we'll stock up on items and leave."

They nodded in unison and began to gather things up before walking towards the village.

'_Maybe you have grown up just a little, Green._' Vio thought.

**Wasn't as good as the last two, but it's okay. I might make a fanfic similar to this, just in one of the other Links P.O.V. Review if you liked it.**


End file.
